


Dyschezia

by Quinn4Eurovision2018



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Friendship, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn4Eurovision2018/pseuds/Quinn4Eurovision2018
Summary: Set mid way through season 3. Fisk faces his greatest enemy yet. He must rely on an unlikely source to save his life. A redemption story.





	1. Chapter 1

Dyschezia

Chapter 1

Sister Maggie was finishing yet another stitch for Matt. This time on his left leg. He made noises and moved about in pain.   
“What is taking so long??” Matt whined.  
“QUIET! Embroidery takes longer. It is a delicate process,” she replied and pinned his leg down.  
“ouch!! What did you do?” Matt tried to feel around the soft thread to figure out what it was. He failed.  
Maggie giggled, “I get bored of standard stitch. If only you could see… “   
“That’s not funny!! I’ve been blind since…”  
“OH poor poor pooooor me. Do you ever stop whining? God, I don’t regret abandoning your whiny ass.”  
“Huh?”  
“Nothing. Your girlfriend is stalking me again. Sort that out.”  
“Huh?? I don’t…”  
“Whatever…” the sassy nun left Matt in the church cellar before his whining could infuriate her any further.

..  
The pizza boy shifted nervously in the elevator. He hated this customer, but he left good tips. The elevator arrived at the floor. There was a ping and the doors parted gleefully. The pizza boy gulp, ‘Don’t make eye contact. Don’t make eye contact,” he whispered to himself and moved slowly towards the hotel room door. He took a deep breath and knocked.   
Moments later a man in a tight red suit with his face half covered appeared.   
“DADUQ? DAREDEVIL?” the teenager squeaked .  
“Ya.. sure. Whatever…” the tall masked man replied.  
“Can I get your autograph???”  
“No.”  
“Okay…. Em…”  
“Ummph,” the tall man stared unnerving the kid.  
“This is eh… for Fisk… I em….”  
“ya…” the man stood aside and left the kid pass.   
‘Eh ? Can I give it to you? I…”  
“Fisk will see you now,” grumpy daredevil growled.

“Pepperoni boy!” Fisk stood up from his chair to greet the pizza kid. Crumbs fell from his chin.  
“Mr. Fisk sir? Your pizza…”  
“GOOOOOOD. Timely too. Come closer boy.”  
“I really have to go sir, I have several other deliv…”  
“Let me tell you a story…”  
“Please no.”  
“When I was a boy,” Fisk began.  
“dude!! Get friends or a hobby!”  
“So tough.. I have seen many things…”  
“Make him stop! Daredevil! Make him stop!”  
“Listen to my father… I mean Mr. Fisk. He is my God now.”  
“You guys are nuts!” the boy ran out without payment.  
“Hmmm,” Fisk paused for about two minutes and stared at the wall, “Find him, Dex. Find him and bring him to my chamber for… for some lessons in manners.”


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
Nadeem closely examined the file. The killings at the bulletin brought extra pressure on him not to mention the ever insane requests from Fisk and death threats from Dex. The name Matthew Murdock was printed on top of the file. Nadeem scanned over the words orphan, murder, accident, mother. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Murdock was still missing. Fisk was pissed off, which made DeX pissed off, which made Nadeem in turn pissed off. “Mother… Motherducker! That’s it!” He stood up and slammed the file closed on the desk before grabbing his coat and rushing out of the FBI building. “Got you now, sucker,” Nadeem chuckled before turning on his car radio, “alleluia, it’s raining men, alleluia.” He sang along.  
..  
Matt sulked in the cellar. Sister Maggie appeared with some soup.  
“What Is wrong with you now child?” she snapped.  
“The attacks… at the bulletin…” Matt replied meekly.  
“Yes?”  
“He was dressed like me but wasn’t me.”  
“Eh…”  
“He almost killed my friends!”  
“Not this shite again, Matt, please!”  
“I though staying away would protect them, but then I was away and they were attacked, but then I appeared and got my ass kicked again, but then if I appear again I’ll die and they’ll die, so I don’t know where to appear, but like…”  
“Dumbass,” Maggie rolled her eyes, “ use a gun like a normal serial killer.”  
“But but my code! I don’t kill people!!”  
“Really? Really??? For the last time, Matt, when you smash someone over the head with a pipe, throw them off buildings, there’s a good chance they ain’t getting up again.”  
“Ya but,”  
“And what about Fist?”  
“Shut up. That was one time!’  
“Sure… whatever. That’s between you and the confession box.”  
..  
Dex walked into a shopping centre dressed as Daredevil. Children rushed to worship him. He was in his element. Mothers and fathers tried to flirt with him. He signed four moobs and two boobs. He felt like a rock star. Maybe even a God. They loved him. He was a much better daredevil that the other pathetic weakling. Dex strutted through the adoring crowd. They cheered. He walked to the coffee shop. He approached the dreary looking barista. The teenager barely registered that the man in front of him was dressed in an unusual manner.  
“Welcome to Coffheeehaw World, may I take your order?” he said in a monotonous voice.  
“Yes.” Came a growling voice.  
“What would you like sir?”  
“For you to return to…”  
“HOLY SHIT!” the kid screamed, “Its you!” The boy dropped the paper cup, jumped over the counter and ran before Dex registered what happened.  
“Son of a nutcracker!” Dex roared. He turned and stormed out of the coffee shop. He scanned the crowd. They still looked on in admiration. Dex snarled and grabbed the nearest human to him, “Where is he? WHERE IS THE PIZZA BOY!”  
“I… I don’t know…. Who… I…” the elderly man replied in fear.  
“TELL ME!!!!” Dex flung the man into the crowd knocking down several. Security was confused as to whether to help daredevil or not. It did not matter. Moments later, Dex had killed all of them . Admiration replaced by fear. Autographs covered in blood. He waved to the CCTV camera and took a bow before leaving. Daredevil's name forever tarnished.  
..  
Nadeem arrived at the church. He double checked the address. He walked in. Mass was just over. He waited for the crowd to leave before he approached the priest. The priest looked at the new comer and instantly knew he was an FBI asshole.  
“Get out of the church!” Lantom shouted.  
“I’m here about Matt Murdock . Bring me to him at once,” Nadeem snapped.  
“ never heard that name before. Get lost.”  
“Well let me put it this way. Show me Murdock or I'll show the local news about your illegal casino and stripper joint.”  
“YOU WOULDN'T DARE!”  
“I can even add in the word ‘underage,’ and see what happens.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Ya, I’m real popular. So where is he?”  
“Fine! Fine! He’s in the cellar. Hum. I’ll show you.”  
“Good! Also I want a discount for your joint.”  
“ASSHOLE!”  
..  
Fisk screamed in agony. His bodyguards rushed to his side. “Get the doctor! I’ve been poisoned!! Gah!”  
He collapsed on the ground, doubled over in pain. “SOMEONE HELP!!”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nadeem walked slowly down toward the crypt. He had never been in a church and was afraid of the creepy paintings and statues. Lantom led the way. Nadeem folded his arms tightly as he passed an imposing statue of Mary. She looked as though she would swallow his soul, or at the very least, give him a good spanking.   
“What’s that?” Matt paused his crying.  
“Huh?” Sister Maggie gathered up some thread into her sowing kit.   
“Someone is coming...”  
“Hmmm,” Maggie sniffed, “FBI. HIDE!”  
“How do you know??”  
“I can smell them. Quick!!”  
“help!!” Matt fell of the bench, “ouch.”  
“FOR jaysus sake...” Maggie facepalmed “get your arse up and hide.”  
Matt scurried behind a pillar and sobbed just as Nadeem entered the crypt.   
“Sister Maggie?” Nadeem asked. Lantom nodded to her to answer.  
“Maybe...” she answered.  
“Where's Matt?”   
“Who?”  
“Matt. Your son.”  
“Oh... Don't know.”  
“Where is he!” Nadeem charged at her , “I know he’s Daredevil.”  
“What???” Maggie backed off, “ You think that whiney asshole is daredevil!? Have you met him???”  
“Eh? Well...”  
“BITCH I KNOW YOU DON'T THINK MY BLIND PATHETIC ALWAYS CRYING SON IS DAREDEVIL!!?”  
“The evidence just points...”  
“BLIND.... PATHETIC.... WEAKLING!!!”  
“Ya but...”  
“Matt get your ass out here!”   
Matt slowly stood up and walked towards Nadeem. His hearing was still a little off and he felt dizzy.   
“Matt Murdock, “ Nadeem sighed in relief, “Finally. I’m taking you in for questioning.“  
“Mr. FBI guy, sir, I,” Matt felt about in the darkness.   
“What's with all the stitches??” Nadeem drew his gun. He wasn’t going to be caught off guard by daredevil himself.  
“woah!!” Matt tripped over a raised flag stone. His face met Nadeem's shoes, “ugh..”  
“Dafuq??”  
“A little help?”  
“Eh… sure,” Nadeem bent down to help Matt up. Matt stumbled again. Nadeem caught him.  
“And YOU think HE runs around punching people in the face at NIGHT BY HIMSELF!?!” Maggie snapped.   
“Its... just. “  
“Clearly YOU'RE WRONG!”  
Lantom had never seen Maggie shout like that . He was a little turned on. 

..

Pizza boy hid behind a dumpster in an alleyway. DeX had chased him for 6 hours straight. He needed to pee but couldn't risk it. Dex appeared out of nowhere. He stood over the cowering boy.  
‘GET UP!” Dex roared.  
“Leave me alone!’ the boy cried.  
“MASTER WANTS YOU. Master needs you. Come now.”  
“GET AWAY FROM ME!!”   
“ no. We are friends now. Master said so.”  
“Ducking weirdo!!”  
“Shhhh,” dex punched the kid , knocking him out and dragged from behind the dumpster, “Friends forever. <3  “   
..

Karen gathered with some of her coworkers from the bulletin. They were still in disbelief. Daredevil had killed their friends and injured others. It was all so strange. He was supposed to be the good guy right??  
Karen did her best to explain that it wasn't the real daredevil.  
“HOW do you know.??” They asked.  
“Mat.. ma.. ahem my experience with real daredevil… he is much shorter. And eh..”  
“What If there's several different guys??”  
“No. There is only one true daredevil. “  
“But how else do you know? Maybe he was wearing heels yesterday. “  
“Omg no… look,” Karen grew frustrated, “ you know by his breathing. At first I thought he had asthma or something… em… Real daredevil gets off on being punched and kicked. You know by his heavy breathing that its him.”  
“Ewwwww,” voices agreed in unison.   
..

Dex proudly marched back with the boy to Fisk's hotel. Fisk was going to be so proud of him. It was then he noticed the medical staff moving frantically about Fisk. He dropped the boy with a thud and over.   
“MASTER!!! NOOOOOOO!!”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“It hurts!!” Fisk screamed, “It hurts so muuuchh. VANESSA!”   
The medical team tried to keep Fisk pinned down on the hospital trolley as they rushed through the corridor. Dex followed behind still carrying the teenage boy on his shoulders. A doctor nodded to a nurse. She prepared a syringe.   
“The pain,” Fisk began, “reminds me of the time when I... i was a boy...”   
The nurse rolled her eyes and injected Fisk with painkillers. He soon began to slip off to sleep mumbling about hardships and VANESSA. The staff shoved him in a private room with heavy security. DeX watched over him and was still in the daredevil costume. He questioned the nurse on Fisk's condition. She was intimidated at first. Then he began to flirt with her. It was love at first sight, at least for DeX. “what is your name sweet lady?”  
“Annmarie,” the nurse replied.   
“Cute... you working here long?”  
“About 4 years now.”  
“can I take you to dinner ?”  
“Eh... well, “ she blushed. Things were going well.   
“I will love you forever , my queen, my true love. I will never betray you like that bitch did to me.”  
“EH..... OKKKKAAAYY. I eh I have to go tend to other patients... bye,” she made a quick exit.  
“LET ME LOVE YOU!” DeX screamed. She disappeared into the crowded hospital. The boy on dex's shoulder began to wake ,” ohhh ouch... where where am I??”   
.  
Matt was handcuffed in Nadeem's car. They were headed to the FBI headquarters.  
“You’re a good man Nadeem, you dont need to do this,” Matt pleaded.   
“If your are not daredevil then wtf is going on?” Nadeem snarled.   
“why are you helping Fisk? He's a monster!”  
“You beat those prison guards up... the CCTV footage...”  
“I grew up in hell's kitchen. I know how to defend myself. Answer my questions!!”  
“I see... is it your pal fudgey?”  
“Fudgey?”  
‘Ya, is he daredevil???”  
“Ohhh Foggy... no...”  
“Ya he's too fat. “  
“What about your mom. ? She scared the shit outta me.”  
“Omg . No. Nobody I know is daredevil okay!! So stop asking me!! Why are you helping Fisk??!“  
“ ya. She wouldn't even need the mask... Karen?”  
..  
DeX walked into FBI headquarters . He was in his FBI suit now and ready to interrogate Murdock.  
Matt was handcuffed to a table in a small questioning room. It was poorly lit, not that that mattered to Matt.   
Nadeem and dex entered and sat opposite Matt.  
“We have a few questions for you Mr. Murdock,” Nadeem calming stated as he turned on the tape recorder.   
“I've told you everything I know already,” Matt replied in a whiney voice.  
“WAS IT YOU???” DeX roared.  
“Huh?”  
“YOU POISONED FISK!!” he sprung toward Matt and grabbed Matt by the throat , choking him.  
“DEX! “ Nadeem tried to call him off.  
“YOU POISONED MY MASTER!! DIEEEEEEE!” DeX continued.   
Matt was nearly unconscious but grinning. Nadeem managed to get Dex off Matt. Matt could breath again.  
“Is...” Matt started to speak pantingly , “ is... Fisk dead?”  
“MOTHERDUCKER!!” Dex jumped forward and punched Matt in the face.   
“Oh... ya...” Matt took a deep breath.  
DeX punched again and again drawing blood above Matt's left eye, “he's still alive, you asshole.”  
“Harder... HARDER!!” Matt roared. Dex retreated in horror as he noticed a section of Matt’s pants began to rise.  
“Wtf ??!”   
“come, DeX,” Nadeem was somewhat oblivious to what was happening, “ we are wasting time here.”


End file.
